KEVEDD: AI
by Shiro-Sensei
Summary: Kevin didn't like it one bit. He didn't like how the dork always dressed in long sweaters and long jeans, Even during summer. It bothered him that he couldn't leave it alone anymore. But he would soon find out why. But Eddward had his reason to do so. And he knew that he to protect this broken body of his even if it meant to go through hell.
1. Chapter 1

**FUAHAHA I FINALLY GOT A NEW STORY IDEA AND YOU WILL LOVE IT! Even though i need to do my homework and deal with my archery class I will keep writing!" BECAUSE, I LOVE IT. AND YOU LOVE IT!. ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ**

* * *

-Eddward just wait a moment, it will be done in a second soon.

-Yeah.

I laid on the cold surgical bed in the basement looking up on the cement ceiling without a impression or any emotion shown,  
Even thought it felt like I was in hell. Feeling like someone poured lava inside of my whole being. But I had learned to control my emotion's after year's of different kinds of pain's. So you could say it hurted even thought the pain didn't exist.

-Were done, You can go back now.

I leaned up on the bed an looked my parent's in there eyes, like looking into there soul's even thought they may not have a soul at all. They may not even a heart left. I went down on the cold cement floor with my bare feet and went towards the door that led back up to the house.

-Ah! Wait a minute. I almost forgot to tell you. We won't be home for about 2 week's we have some business in another state.

I nodded my head and left. My feet dragged themselves up to the second floor and into the spacious bathroom. I pulled my black jeans off and my boxer's, then I took my hands through my black messy hair. And went into the shower. I Raised my hand and touched my chest that was full of scars, marks, stitches, and burns.

Even my legs was covered with these stupid thing's. That only left my face, neck, feet, hands and some spots on my arms untouched.  
the water was red as it dripped down my body and down the drain. When all of the blood had been cleared off i took a towel and took it around me as I made my way down to my room. I opened the closet and putted on a long sleeved gray sweater. and a pair of new black pants.  
Then of course a black beanie with 2 white stripes on.  
I took on a pair of black socks and putted them on my feet.  
I leaned back up and went towards my mirror that was placed beside my closet and looked myself in it.  
Staring into my white pale face and my blue eyes the way I always did, I was expressionless. I used to show more emotion's when i were younger in middle school. But now was different. I had gone through hell for months, years. and this was the result of that. No emotion's. Ed and eddy was still my friends even though i became the way I am now. I have always wondered why they keep me by there ?. No, they was simply my best friend's since I was young and it's not easily to let that type off relationship go. And the scams?, Yes. Eddy still needed my help with those. Ed? He's just someone that wouldn't let a friend go. I love them dearly for who they are and for sticking by my side.  
_"I can't stand here any longer"_  
I moved and went towards my closet and took down a red scarf and whirled it around my neck.  
Then I took my marine blue jacket on and a pair of black mittens. Then i took my leather backpack and pulled it on my back. I made my way down the stairs and putted on my white sneakers. The door creaked as i closed it. The air was cold, and the air in the morning was fresh. And there was no sound only a few birds now and then. after breathing the air in and out for a few moment's i walked with quick steps towards my high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure what to write here but it came out better than i thought~**

* * *

-Yo Double D.

-Salutations Eddy.

-Morning Double D!

-Salutations to you to Ed.

-Monochrome as always I see. I got the best Idea for a scam today! And it will work. The money will rain down on us! HAHA.

-I highly doubt that it can rain money Eddy.

-we'll see about that!

I opened my locker and took out a few books.

-Oh that's right Double D. Today we have swim class you didn't forget that right.

-No I didn't.

-We will have lot's of fun Double D!" We can play shark in the pool and become monsters!

-Sorry gentlemen but I won't participate in the class.

-Oh come on!"

-Tsk, Fine but those that won't be joining will have to clean the pool area you know.

-That's fine with me.

I walked with my two friends to my classroom that would hold my next class. When we arrived I said good bye until next class. Ed tried to drag me with him but Eddy dragged him away from me knowing that I don't like being touched. I waved good bye with no emotion's as always.  
Then i opened the door to the biology class. No one had arrived yet which I was somewhat relived about.  
I sat down by one of the tables and putted my bag down on the floor. I sunk my head down in my arms on the table and closed my eyes. A short nap wouldn't hurt anyone especially when I needed one.  
i drifted off into sleep until the school bell rang.  
I heard my classmates come running in to the classroom. I straightened up and watched as the young teens came rushing in trying to come in before the teacher. They reminded me of ants. I drifted off into thought and stared at my book for a while. The teacher came in and I looked up. I opened a empty page in my biology book and started taking notes of what the teacher was saying and writing.  
my hand started hurting all of the sudden leaving me dropping the pen I held an tight grip on, on the floor.  
_"Ah..bothersome"_  
I bended down to take the pen up.  
_"Curse my short build"_

* * *

**KEVIN POV**

I opened the door to the classroom and everyone looked up and saw me trying to regain my breath.

_"embarassing"_

-sorry for being late!

-Just sit down .

-Yeah!.

I walked towards what looked like a empty table but then I hit something and fell.

-Ouch, WHO THE HEL-

I looked up and saw Edd bending down and taking up his pen.

-Sorry, Here.

Edd held out his hand and towards me, I took it and dragged myself up.

-Thanks.

Edd sat down again and laid the pen on the note filled page.  
I sat down next to him and stared at the pale looking dork.  
Wondering why the dork didn't write anything. I looked down on Edd's hand but it was hidden in the long sleeved sweater.  
_"Did I hurt him?"_  
I thought for a minute. but shook it off and started taking down notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I may not update as often as I usually do because I have hella lot of homework to do T-T**

* * *

**-Edd's pov-**

I ended up only listening to the teacher and only memorizing what she said instead of taking notes.  
My hand just didn't want to cooperate today, And I have no idea why. It just happens sometimes.  
I packed up my book's and my bag and made my way to my locker. Then i saw some of the people from the football team closing in on me. They took the advantage of there only being a few people in the hallway, and they pushed me hard into the locker's in front of me.  
_"Ouch.."_  
My forehead hit someones lock, i felt how my forehead got warmer. That was a clear sign of that I had hit it pretty hard. I opened my eyes and stared at the jock's laughing and walking away from me.  
Then I turned around to face the lockers and the lock that I had hit my forehead against. I didn't know whose locker it was so i couldn't say sorry to the person that may have gotten a buckle on their lock. _"Sorry."_  
I moved a bit to the left to my own locker. I opened it and putted in my biology book. Then i closed it again and started walking towards the nurse's office.

I knocked three times, but there no response. The door creaked when i opened it. my eyes glanced around the room.  
No one was there as expected when no one open's.  
I scoffed off to a cabin and took out a band aid. Then I went towards a mirror that hung on the wall.  
looked up and saw my forehead that was red and had a tiny bit of blood appearing out of it.

-sigh.

I putted the band aid on and scoffed out of the room.  
_"escape successful"_


	4. Chapter 4

I went in to the changing room to the inside swimming pool. I removed my scarf and my thin cape jacket. then my shoes and socks.  
I walked into the swimming pool area with my grey long sweater and my black jeans. The swim teacher stood beside the pool and went through some papers in his hand. I went over to him and poked his shoulder to get his attention.

-Ah, Yes Eddward what is it? Aren't you a bit to early? What's with your forehead though?

-Excuse me for coming to early but I wanted to give you this notice from my parent's and me. This is just a small scar i accidentally got.

I took my hand in my back pocket and took out a note that my parent's had written the day before.  
Then I passed it over to the teacher so he could read it.

-Ah. I see. Then could you clean up after the lesson?

-Yes sir.

-Good! Then you can wait over there or something. The other should be coming by now.

My swim teacher pointed towards a few chair's by the side off the wall. I walked over to one of the plastic chair's and sat in it silently and awaited the lesson to begin and end.

-Doubleee D!

-Wait for me bird brain.

My two friend's came into the room and went towards me.

-Hello gentlemen.

-Double D will you swim like that? You'll sink like a rock! What's with your head Double D? Did the aliens suck out your brain?!

-No Ed, as I said earlier i won't be participating in this lesson. So I hope you will have fun without me. It's nothing much Ed its just a simple cut.

-Oh that's right. That's good I thought you had lost your brain for a minute!

Eddy stood behind Ed and looked at the girl's coming in to the room and tried to impress them.  
And Ed looked at the water excited.

-Come one bird brain we gotta line up!~

-Yeah!

I waved them off. Now more people started coming in. mostly the sport guys and cheerleader's.  
I looked at them as the lesson started. The teens were split into two groups.  
There was a swimming relay and some exercise in the water. The two groups seemed to have fun.  
Then i felt a stare at me. I looked through everyone but no one was looking at me at the first group that did exercises.  
I turned my head to the other group and saw Kevin glaring at me. _"you're making me uncomfortable"_  
I stood up and walked out of the room to get some air instead of the smell of swimming pool.  
a shiver ran down my back without a clear reason, it must be the change of air from spring to summer.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chap is just plain out weird _**

* * *

A whistle could be heard from the swimming pool so i went back.  
When i arrived People started getting out of the water and chit chat.  
I went back to the spot i sat by and awaited people to leave the swimming pool.

-See ya later Double D!

-Bye bye Double D!"

I nodded and stood up again. Everyone had left even the coach. I went towards the cleaning tools that stood in the corner of the hall.  
I took one that could scoop away the water down in the drain's.  
it took a toll on my body just doing it so I took 5 minute's break now and then. I looked up at the clock above the exit of the room.  
it was still half an hour before lunch so I could take my time.

-Sigh.

I moved chair's and other stuff to rearrange them so it looked better than before and creating more space.  
I thought it was enough and left. The changing room was just around the corner so i didn't have to walk to far.  
What's far away is the cafeteria. Its at the opposite way of where i am now.  
I opened the door to the changing room and went towards the locker that contained my clothes, my bag, and my shoes.  
I putted my socks and shoes. Then My scarf.

-OY!

I flinched.

_"geez that scared me"_  
My body was turned against the unknown person but i turned around to see who had scared the living day light out of me.  
_"It's just you"_

-Salutations Kevin.

-Skip the chit chat.

I stared at him for a bit and turned my head to the side trying to look questioning but as always, 0% emotion's.  
-Why didn't you participate? You didn't last year or the year after that. its making me curious as hell. so spit it out!.

-Because..I'm super afraid of water.

a plain out lie smacked right in Kevin's face. Will he believe me or not? Will he stop glaring at me? Why did I say super anyway it just made it sound more of a lie.

-Really?

-Yeah.

_"Pft, he believed it"_

-Tsk, that wasn't as exciting as i thought. -

-What did you believe?

-Like you couldn't swim or that you had some fetish to stare at people and just decide to take the chance to look at people.

_"Oh.."_

-are you stupid?.

-Yea-NO.

Kevin walked out of the changing room bright red in the face.  
_"That's was just plain out weird"_  
I took on my jacket and my backpack and left to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chap~ **

* * *

It was lunch and some student's sat and ate their homemade food some bought food from the cafeteria.  
I made my own homemade food to lower the budget even though my parent's have provided me with a lot of money to feed off. But I couldn't bring myself to use them on the cafeteria's lunch so I have been saving the money I get from my parent's for something else that might be off use.  
I sat down by one of the tables and started eating.

-Double D!"

-what's up Double D.

Ed and Eddy sat down on the same table with a brick full of food.

-That swim lesson before sure was tiring.

-Yeah!" The underwater monsters tried to get into my brain and block my hearing!"

-Hi, Ed it was only a bit off water getting into your ear. There is no such thing as water monsters.

-Is that so! You're always so smart double D!"

-So Double D let's talk over the scam that I talked about earlier in the morning!

-Sure sure.

* * *

Eddy kept talking about this scam that would work perfectly but I clearly saw many flaws of it.  
I ended up building what Eddy wanted me to before the next class started.

* * *

all my classes was over for the day and it was time to head back home.  
I walked towards my locker and putted in most of my books and exchanged them into new ones to take with me home. A sudden gust of wind flew by when I opened the school's exit. Goosebumps began to form, I could feel it. It was cold. It was still spring so there would be a few winter winds still lurking around and a few piles of snow and ice. I utterly hated the cold but I couldn't bring myself to hate it to much.  
after all, Summer is hot. And Hot meant less clothes. Less clothes would mean less cover for my body.  
The thought's haunted me as I walked, step by step.  
I could hear a loud noise coming from behind me. I looked back and saw Kevin rushing straight into my direction.  
Kevin's bike seemed to be out of control and headed for me. Kevin's eyes were terrified. His green emerald eyes looked shocked at the sigh of me. The bike didn't stop as much as i could see Kevin struggle to get the bike back into order. But he couldn't, it was clear as water that it wouldn't be stopped.  
My heart tumphed loudly as i saw the bike heading towards me. I was paralyzed like anyone would be in this situation.  
_"Shit.."_  
The bike hit me hard on the right side of my body. I fell on the ground and slided on to the grass. There it was again. The Pain that i couldn't show. The kind of pain that i know so well. The pain of Hell itself hitting me. Not only did I feel my scars opening up since morning but clearly new ones were forming.  
I laid there on the grass with blurry vision and held onto my arm as if hugging myself not to close my eyes for even a second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mew mew~ Here's next chap just because next chapter may be hella short or i won't have time to write tomorrow?-**

* * *

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

I pulled myself up gasping for air.

-_guah!".._

I coughed up some blood while i stood up swaying side to side.  
Kevin was laying a few meters away from me with his bike a bit further down.  
Kevin was breathing, so everything was ok from my point. It was probably alright to leave him to the ambulance. My feet dragged after me on the ground. I had to get back home. I couldn't have them seeing my body filled with fresh and old scars.

-_huahg!".._

The ground was stained red on a few spots where i coughed. I was getting dizzy and lightheaded.  
But I had my house in my narrow vision. I walked a bit faster to get inside and down into the basement for my own medical equipment. I opened the door with a spare key that laid under a pot on the porch.  
stumbling I went down the stairs to the basement. I opened the metal door and shrugged at the concrete room filled with different machines that had been used on me before. A cabinet near the door was the first thing I desperately headed for.  
In it was everything you needed for first aid. Some cotton balls and anti inflammatory was the first thing's that I took out.  
I stripped literally everything off except for my boxer's. open wounds on my left side. And some fresh one's on my right and lots of blue marks. The anti inflammatory didn't help to ease the pain.  
it only made it worse, but it had to be done to avoid inflammations in my wounds.  
The bandages was taken out next, I slowly wired it around my chest to stop the bleeding. In the back of the cabinet was a tweezer. I took it and grabbed a cotton ball with it and bathed it in anti inflammatory, I gently poked some smaller wounds on my sides with it. Then i did the same to my arm that had cuts and scrapes on it.  
I took out a new bandage and wrapped my arm with it. My leg wasn't better, it had a huge scrape from my knee to my foot. It took some time to clean and wrap up in bandages but I managed it.  
After a while my head started to become a little more clearer. I leaned against the wall as I made my way up to the first floor.  
Then up to the bathroom to check upon how much my face had dealt with the blow. The mirror showed me a few scrapes and a bit of blood running down my forehead. I rinsed my face clean and then saw that my hat was nowhere to be found on my head. "Did I drop it?..Hmm..Whatever ...it'll probably show up... sooner or later"  
I moved to my room and laid down in the bed to clear out my thought's.

I felt my mouth flinch a bit.  
_"Huh?.."_  
something I had never dreamt of had happened.  
_"Why..Why now?.."_  
I moved my arm over my tear filled eyes and a tiny smile on my face.  
_"Why am i smiling and crying?"_  
_"This is so weird..Maybe it hurt's a bit to much?.."_

My throat felt stuffy and I didn't know what to do. I hadn't cried or smiled for about a year. Was I smiling for Kevin's safety? Was I smiling for my pitiful loneliness? Was i smiling because i thought this was funny? Did I cry for Kevin being hurt? Did I cry because I was shocked? Did I cry because it hurted?. I didn't know. But one of those reasons was surely the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go guys new chapter!, its hella late right now and school is starting tomorrow so im not sure if I will write anything tomorrow but hopefully I will ^^ **

* * *

Then It hit me, i was simply chocked. it was normal to be chocked after an accident, It wasn't more complicated than that.  
it was silly just thinking of other reasons.

-Sigh.

my eyes pleaded to get permission to close themselves, i gave in and drifted off into a long deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up after 2 day's with a milder pain. My perfect attendance score was now ruined. _"hmm.."_  
After laying in my bed for 2 days straight my body was stiff and cracked at every step i took.  
My feet and my head felt heavy, like someone had tied rocks around them. But I had to stand up and walk around a bit and I really had to eat and drink. shower and do my needs.  
I started off with breakfast, a sandwich and 2 glasses of juice. Then came my needs.  
When I was done i untied my bandages, under them was dried blood and fragile wounds that still hadn't healed completely. The shower was next. It felt like heaven to take a shower after 2 days. I felt fresh and new. well, maybe not completely new.  
My black hair stuck to my neck and air dried while i was walking up and down from the basement to my bathroom with a towel around me.  
I had to wash my damaged clothes and the bandages and put back the first aid equipment.  
My hair became once again fluffy and silky, it was a nice feeling.  
I walked back to my room and putted on a red T-shirt and some white and black pajama pants.  
Since i lost the beanie in the accident I couldn't cover my hair that i wanted to. I wore it just to cover my hair from people's sight.  
I just didn't like how people suddenly started to stare at me when i didn't wear it. so it became a habit.

* * *

When everything was done i sat down in one of the bar stools in the kitchen by the counter. On the counter was a clean tweezer and some new cotton balls and some ointment. I took of my T-shirt and laid it on the stool beside me.  
I took the tweezer and picked up a cotton ball with it and putted on some ointment on it, not to much like when i was rushing 2 days ago.  
It stunged every time i took the cotton ball on the wounds. But I had learned that saying anything or showing the pain wouldn't help me at all so i simply tolerated the pain. After a while i was done and i putted the things that i used away in the basement and closed the door behind me.  
I putted the T-shirt back on.  
_"Now what?.."_

-RRreRRrrRRrrRR-

My door bell rung. With swift steps i walked towards the door and opened it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooo, I have been super busy with school and archery and other things so I haven't been able to update as often so i wrote a bit longer chapter to catch up a bit! Hope you enjoy my dear 3**

* * *

The door swung open with my arm with it.  
Kevin had pushed the door more open than it already was. I was kind of shocked that it was Kevin.  
I thought he would be in the hospital for a few days or something. But Kevin escaped with a broken arm and a few scratches by the looks of it.  
Kevin closed the door with a loud bang and turned towards me that stood behind him.  
He had a angry expression.

-Why the fuck weren't you at the hospital!"

_"What will I answer?"_

-Because I only got a few scratches, and I can't afford to waste my time in the hospital unnecessarily taking up space for people that have truly hurt them self.

Kevin's face softened but had a guilty expression. It hurt in my heart when Kevin showed him that kind of face. Kevin then looked at the floor like it was a magnet.

-Don't give me that look please.

-But what the hell am I suppose to do? Smile? laugh? Do you think i can do that after crashing into you with a huge bike that is bigger and weigh at least a 1000 times more than you?

-No..

Kevin looked up and stared at me for quiet sometime before his cheeks turned a tint of red.  
He took a firm grip around my wrist and pulled me into his chest.  
My face felt warm and it felt nice. Kevin could make me comfortable when touching me, which surprised me because i really don't like being touched because of my body's condition. But the way Kevin touched me was different. it was comforting and warm.  
He could feel Kevin's arm hold his head against his chest like hugging a stuffed toy.  
It was cute. But this comforting feeling started to feel weird it made him dizzy. And something warm was touched his right side slowly making its way down.  
I tried to get out of Kevin's grasp but the Jock held a firm grip around me. My legs felt weak and i realized at that moment.  
A wound opened itself. Kevin stroked my hair and smelled it and made a pleased look before he looked back at me. My face was probably not the pretties right now. My blood was sipping at my back draining me out.  
Kevin took his big hands around my face and looked into my eyes.

-You okay?

Finally my legs gave in and in a split second i was sitting on the floor.  
_"Why did it decide to open itself right now?_

-Kevin, I need you to do me a favor.

-W-what? Tell me what's wrong.

-The basement, first cabin. Take out some bandages.

I sat slumped on the floor looking more paler than i did before.  
Kevin touched the right side of my back and pulled his hand back. He then quickly ran towards my basement.  
_"He's probably shocked right now."_  
crashing and sounds could be heard. Then quick footsteps coming back.  
Kevin was sweating a bit with some bandages in his hands. He laid them on the living room table before running towards me.  
He picked me up with his healthy arm and laid me down on the white couch.  
_"Dammit my couch, i will have to buy a new one with some of the money i saved up."_  
Kevin almost teared my shirt off, but unable to when one of his hands broken.  
My eyes widened a bit knowing what was under there was about to be shown. I had no energy to even protest anymore, the blood was leaking out fast. Almost like it was 2 days ago.  
Kevin looked anxious and pulled the shirt of me instead.  
I saw Kevin's eyes widen and how he bit his lower lip hard almost so blood would be coming out. but it didn't.  
I breathed slowly and pulled on Kevins black jeans pleading him to at least help me even thought I looked like I did.  
Kevin snapped out of the trance and began fibbling with the bandages and a scissor.  
He bonded and tried his best to keep the blood from coming out. The Bandages was tied sloppy but it was enough and it was probably hard to do it with just one hand available. I sighed in relive. but was back to reality when Kevin Devin looked at me like he was about to cry.  
-What do you mean by a few scratches"! You fucking need to go to the hospital to heal!. Shit that must hurt like hell itself.

Kevin ruffled his red fierce hair and made the baseball hat he had on fall to the ground.  
And his green hoodie had a few blood stains on it now. I felt somehow very sorry for the stains.  
I turned away from Kevin in the couch.

-Why didn't you go to the hospital when you needed to?!

-Because...I didn't want to show anyone the damages done to my body.

-You see..all of them weren't done by the bike. like the burns or the stitched ones. So don't feel to guilty.

-Then from where?.

-experiments.

-what?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I have just been busy and I haven't been feeling well lately, so yeah im sorry!**

**I think you guys will get lots of you're answer from this chapter ^^**

* * *

-Well where should I begin.

-From the very beginning!

-Here goes..

-My parent's are scientists and they got promoted a few years back, it should be around 3 years now.  
And the promotion was quite a high one. It lead to that they had to perform and prove new tests on human race performances.  
But they couldn't use a real human for these test which they was quite annoyed about. They tried and tried to get hold of someone to take there tests on, but it was to no use. When they was of the verge to give up they realized, They had one person that wouldn't protest against them. Me.  
And they was right, I knew they loved me dearly and treasured me. So I couldn't say no to them.  
That's when it all started. Experiments that would soon destroy my shell or my very being. Cuts, burns, chemicals, stitches, Mental experiments. From A-Z they tried almost everything and took notes of it.  
And I cried and cried in the beginning until i built up a resistance. I thought maybe I could build up a second personality if I just took it, so I no longer had to experience the pain but unfortunately my mind didn't allow me to.  
It just tore on my mind and made me loose my expressions in the process.

That's why i show almost no emotion's. And dress in long sleeved sweaters and pants.  
But when they get the notes they need, they go back to the Center where they work and doesn't come back for almost 3 weeks at most.  
Which gives me time to regenerate. But the sudden accident made me show emotions which surprised me because I have been able to sustain myself from showing anything for 3 years but, 2 days ago i probably finally felt fear and went into a mental shock.  
It made me a little happy for that, so I don't want you to feel guilty and I probably wouldn't be able to escape from you if I didn't tell you everything. Right?.

-Kevin?

I turned towards him, he sat beside me by the couch I laid on. his face was covered with red hair so i couldn't see his eyes. only his mouth and a bit of his nose. Kevin's mouth moved a bit but closed.  
I breathed slowly and looked back up on the ceiling awaiting Kevin to say something.  
Then i felt something on the side of the couch, i looked back at Kevin.  
His head was laying on the couch and sighed.

-I really have no fucking idea what to say dork..

-Language Kevin. Then don't say anything.

Kevin looked back up on me and into my eyes and moved his hand up to my face. He stroked my cheek and pulled in closer to my face.  
Kevin's lips were warm and soft.  
He pulled back slowly and his cheeks turned a tiny hint of red. And my face was probably the same, after all my whole face felt warm and flustered.  
my black raven hair fell down on my eyes. blocking my view until Kevin moved then bangs away.

-Why?

-Why what?

-Did you kiss me?

Kevin turned bright red and swallowed.

-Because i like you dork..Since we were younger..Sorry..

-Why are you apologizing?

-Because you're not gay right?

-That's wrong.

-So you like guys!?

-Yeah, I just realized.

I dragged myself up and took hold of Kevin's chin and kissed him. Kevin seemed surprised at first but didn't resist. I pulled away and laid down on the couch with a sigh at the pain.

-Will you go out with me dweeb?

-Yeah.

I managed to crack a small smile for a short period of time.  
Kevin on the other hand smiled like a fool at me.  
-You should stop wearing that hat you're hella cute without it.  
I blushed and looked away.

-I'll think about it..


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chap~and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

I took a leave from school for 2 week's to recover, I got bugged almost everyday by Ed and Eddy. I tried to keep them out but they eventually literally, broke down my door and questioned me for a whole night but I didn't answer them.  
Kevin on the other hand I let in easily and he dragged my two friend's outside and somehow managed to fix my broken door.  
Being nursed for 2 weeks by the guy you like is not that bad especially when its only the two of you.

* * *

-You ready to come to school?

-Yeah, i believe so.

-Great!

Kevin smiled and took my hand in his while i made breakfast.

-I can't cook if you don't let me go you know.

Kevin let go but lifted my chin and kissed me gently.  
Then made his way around the counter and sat down in one of the bar stools.  
I observed him, He wore a peach colored zipper hoodie and a red baseball hat. And a pair of white jeans and black socks.  
And a cast around his arm.  
Almost everything seemed to fit him no matter what.  
I wore a green long sleeved sweater and a pair of normal black jeans with grey socks.  
And my hat? Of course i haven't gotten it back from Kevin I don't even know if he have it or not. It was just simply gone since the accident. Which means that I have to go out without it.  
I shrugged and poured the bacon's over on a plate and mixed up some salad in a bowl.  
Then i took out some juice from the fridge and some bread and butter. Then some cheese and ham.  
I moved everything over to the counter and took out two plates and some forks and knives for the both of us.  
I have gotten used to Kevin coming over almost every morning, it was a pleasant feeling. It was lonely anymore.

-Thank's.

Kevin kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks turning red. Then i opened them again and began eating.  
Time was moving slowly but quickly with Kevin like he manipulated time. but that was certainly not the case.  
When we were done i washed everything while Kevin put everything back in place with his healthy arm.  
Then we moved out. I took on a black coat jacket and a white scarf around my neck. My hair puffed up a bit protesting in being trapped by the scarf. And I took out a pair of black and white striped sneakers and putted them on my feet. Then I putted a blue backpack on my back and looked over at Kevin that appear to have been done way before me.  
He wore a green hoodie with black text on it and a pair of black converse. But I couldn't find a bag on him.

-You're not taking anything with you?

-Put my stuff in my locker yesterday.

-I see.

I took out a pair of keys out of my pocket and opened the door.  
Kevin walked out behind me heading towards his garage.  
I locked my door and started walking to school. I looked over at Kevin wondering what he was up to.  
A red car rolled out of the garage while the doors closed behind it. and Kevin was sitting in the front.  
He drove towards me.

-Get in.

I opened the door beside the drivers seat and sat down and putted on the seat belt.

-How many vehicles do you have exactly?

-Secret.

It was a bit annoying that Kevin held a secret from me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait I hit a writer block thing.. And now im writing this in the midst of the night hopefully it turned out good, I made it extra long ZzZzZz 3**

* * *

We arrived at the Peach creeks high school.

Kevin jumped out and opened the door for me. It was a bit awkward.

-Thank you.

the door closed behind me and the car signalized that it was being locked through the sound of a beep It wasn't as cold today as the other days, it was spring and about to become summer next so it wasn't chocking that the weather would be mixed.  
I felt a yanking at my hand and it was Kevin that dragged me away from my thoughts and pulling me forward to the school.  
Then it hit me. like a bullet I was hit by a new thought and my own foolishness.  
Kevin and I would come out of the closet.

-K-Kevin.

-Yeah.

-The people will see u-

-Don't give a damn about that.

-E-eh?

Kevin was the Jock, The popular one, The hot one. And i was the loner with no emotion's and was a living library and stone hearted. There's no way people would be okay with this. I tried yanking my hand away but Kevin only gripped it harder. I felt my defeat in strength and gave up.  
since it was early not many people where in the hallway. But the ones that were there looked shocked but didn't bother to say much other than a few words.  
_'Cute, Out of the closet, Gay, Really?, wow, new otp, No hat?, So hot, Who?'_  
I felt a blush creeping up on my face. Kevin though didn't seem to mind at all.  
We stopped at my locker. I opened it and then my backpack. I switched out some books and putted my bag inside the locker. Then i locked it.  
Kevin was leaning on one of the lockers beside mine. He stared at me for a good while.  
I looked away but was stopped with a kiss. Once again I blushed.  
Swiftly I made my way away from Kevin, I was embarrassed and my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest at any moment. But i heard quick fot steps following me. My sweater was tugged at and stopped me. It was Eddy that had stopped me from further movement. He glared at me and let me go. And Ed came running with his arms out.

-Edd!" I thought you're insides was being sucked out of you! "

-E-Eh?

-The kiss. Why did shovel chin kiss you and keep you stalled up in you're house for 2 weeks, And why aren't you wearing your stupid sockhead and why are you're hair so damn nice!""!?

-That's. Eddy. Were together. And Something happened so I couldn't go out. Because of something. That I don't know.

-Do you love him?

-Yeah.

-I see, Then I wont say anything.

a feeling of happiness rose up from my chest.

-Thank you.

-Whoa!

-What?

-You're smiling.

-Am I?

Indeed I was, my muscles in my face had rised up from there deep sleep.

-Indeed I am.

-You must really love that guy huh. But. Whatevs let's go I have an appointment with the first years!

I rolled my eyes and went to the classroom that i would have my art class in.

The students started coming in to the classroom and stared in shock at me. I felt uncomfortable by the stares i got. Was I looking that strange today?. The teacher came in and also stared and I saw a light blush on her face, Why?. The class began and some student shot glazes at me during the whole class.  
_

The class ended and I hurried out of the classroom to my locker. A few people were in the hallway but not many. And one of them was Kevin. I tip toed to my locker trying not to be noticed by him.  
But Kevin shoot his eyes over to me quick like a eagle. And moved towards me with a smile.

-Did you're class end?

-Yeah.

-What do you have next I'll walk you.

-I have free period at the moment. And you?

-Same. I opened my locker and putted in the notebook and pencil i had with me and locked it.

-What do you wanna do?

-I thought of going to get something to drink, care to come with me?

-Sure.

Kevin took hold of my hand and walked with me. The people in the hallway stared and spoke just like when they arrived.

I spent my whole free period with Kevin and not in the library Alone. It was a nice change of pace but I couldn't help but feel like it was going to smoothly.  
Kevin and I said our bye's with a kiss no longer caring about the "Outside world" just like Kevin.  
Step by step I came closer to my classroom.

The day went but quickly, I met up with Kevin during every chance I got. But I ate with Ed and Eddy of course. I was on my way out to wait for Kevin but got stopped in my tracks once again. A tall man with platinum hair and white shirt and a blue coat and brown pants stood in front of me.

-Sorry, Excuse me.

I moved past him but i was stopped.  
My arm was grabbed and janked backwards facing the man again.

-W-what?

-Nice to meet you, im Leo, Leo Taurus. And you my friend will come with me.

-Eh?

I got picked up by this so called Leo and carried away into the schools library. Leo putted me down in a chair and he sat down infront of me.

-Mr. Leo, Why did you take me here?

-Leo is fine. I need you're assistance.

-With?

-This.

Leo pulled out a piece of paper and slided it over to me.  
I took it and folded it out. It was full of characters in German.

-I can't read it, so translate it for me. I know you can.

-Sure..

I looked over the paper and began reading it our loud.

'Leo Taurus, we have been chosen you to be part of an important program. -Human A.I 0212- Is what it is called. It's to develop the human's senses. If you are willing to accept this invitation please send us a mail with this number -.' I looked back up at Leo that had his phone taken out and looked like he was texting someone.

-Um..

-Yeah, thx.

-Will you accept it?

-No.

-I see, Well I will take my leave now.

-Sure, Bye. And Thx again.

-No problem. My phone was buzzing I took it out it was full of notifications from Kevin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brokoro chapter T-T **

* * *

I sighed and went towards the exit. Leo Taurus, I haven't seen or heard of him before. And why seek me out? Why not just ask a teacher or something?  
I sighed a second time before reaching the doors to the outside.  
Kevin stood outside clicking his phone with with rage. He looked mad but worried.

-Kevin.

He looked up at me and sighed and glared.

-Where have you've been?

-library.

-Why all of the sudden?

-nothing, let's just go home.

-hmph..

Kevin turned around and went towards his car. I followed right behind him. The car beeped and unlocked. The door creaked as i opened it. I fastened the seat belt and Kevin did the same. The car started and we drove off.  
A few minutes passed before we came back to cul-de-sac.  
Kevin parked his car inside his garage. I stepped out of the car and was moving over to Kevin that took out a few things from the backseat.

-I'll head back now.

-Wait.

-What?

-Are you planning on just leaving?

-Yeah, why?.

-Geez.

Kevin moved closer to me and kissed me while he held my cheeks.  
I took hold of his hoodie and responded to him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth when he was going to take in some air. Kevin was chocked at first but eventually did the same. We just stood there for quiet some time before we stopped. A small thread of saliva connected us until i brushed it away.

-See you later Kevin.

-Yeah.

My heart pumped hard and my face was flustered but it felt nice.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and took off my shoes then heading up on my room. I placed my things in order and went down to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

-Eddward.

I looked back behind me to see my father looking at me with a serious face. He moved towards me, my whole body became stiff. Because I had forgotten all about the return of my parents.

-What?.

-Go down in the basement. We want to try something new.

-Yeah..

My feet moved slowly down to the basement. In the cement bunker was my mother placing a few things in order. Some things were new some were not.

-Lay down sweetheart.

My mother said with a monochrome voice.  
I laid down on the bed and awaited what was coming.

-This time will be a bit different. But just do as we say, ok?

-Yeah..

A big screen was moved over me. It was new alright. A pair of headphones were placed over my ears connecting to the screen.

-Close your eyes.

I closed them and waited. A sound was being played in my head. like electric currents. Then some horrible noise I couldn't figure out what it was.  
Then came the worst, Screaming of people. And someone talking in the background it was a terrifying noise. This kept going and going making me dizzy and wanting me to puke. More sounds were added. Something like an old man talking in an language i couldn't understand. I knew about 6 languages but it was none of those. My insides felt like they were itching. A shock went through my body making me claw at the bed. My eyes shot open, The screen had and image of dying people. It was terrifying. I tried sitting up but my body was tied down to the bed. Searching the room in panic I couldn't see my parents. They had left me in the dark room with only that image and the noise. I felt tears running down my cheeks. It was so scary, so dark, so lonely. It was like the Devil himself had set me up in hell for an eternity..


	14. Chapter 14

The time had stopped for me. Lost as i was i didn't know how long it had been.  
There was only me. The screen, the sound and the darkness.  
It may have gone a week or so by now. I didn't pay attention to my hunger or my needs. But one thing that remained in my mind was, Kevin.  
What was he doing? Was he eating well? At that moment a strange light was shining right into my eyes.  
Was i finally dying? well no one is immortal.  
Than i felt someone holding my head up and shaking me. It was strange. My eyes wouldn't open. And my ears was sore and blocked so I couldn't hear properly when I felt the sound from the screen disappear. Like an empty space is what it felt like.  
But because of the disappearing sound i felt like i could drift of in peace and finally rest for a while.  
But the thing that was shaking me apparently moved me up and moved me.  
New air flowed into my lungs it felt nice, no longer the smell of salt from my tears and stone from the room.  
It was pure air. Sounds or more mumbling was surrounding me. Then i was laid down again.  
Something strange was placed over my mouth, it pushed more air into my lungs. My heart thumped slowly and steadier than before. Time went by, I still had no idea what was happening nor couldn't I care anymore. My mind was at a breaking point.  
Screaming of people, sounds, buzzing, people, cries. They was all that repeated in my head other than Kevin.  
My small ray of hope, my love.

* * *

Sometime had gone by since the weird feeling, and I felt that i was clearly no longer in the same place. My ears was less swollen now so i could hear better. Something was beeping. It was familiar.  
A heart monitor. I opened my eyes. It was so bright that i stinged in my eyes. -ugh.  
I looked around trying to adapt.  
The room i was in was white and had a table by the bed i was laying in. A few plants and lots of flowers were placed around that one table. A black couch and a big window. Outside was clouds, I was probably high up. I went through where i could be and one thing made sense, a hospital and not in heaven.  
I sat up, My body was so stiff that every part of me cracked and it felt nice. Everything was nice here.  
It was quiet and peaceful. Yawning i pulled out the needles place in my arms and stood up.  
I was wearing a over sized shirt and a pair of shorts. My hair was a big bird nest. At some points me legs wanted to give in but I wanted to look around.  
First, the view. It was over a park . Some kids were playing and some people were talking, some nurses could be seen.  
Then was the outside. The door was a sliding door so it was easy to open.  
stumbling a little i went outside to look around. Not many people were in the hallways. Most of them was older people that was taking a walk.  
Some stairs led down so i took them and ended up outside in the park.  
It was a bit chilly but still warm. I walked around a bit and saw a person giving out drinks so I took one and said thank you before i left and sat down on a bench to think things out. My parents was nowhere to be seen. Neither was anyone i Knew so Who brought me here?  
It was a big question mark in my head.  
Inside the hospital built in glass was lots of doctors or nurses running around looking like they were having a panic attack.  
But it doesnt concern me so I sat there until I drank up the cold liquid so called water until i decided to head back inside.  
I took the same path. But to get there was a bit different. I heard someone calling my name over and over again. I followed to voice around corner after corner. The person calling my name was moving awfully quickly. Or is it just my head playing with me? I sighed and stopped in my tracks. But the voice didn't stop. it was actually getting closer this time.  
I took a deep breath and prepared to answer until i fell on to the ground with my back first.  
The one that had tackled me was Kevin. His face was covered in worry. His eyes was red and puffy. He pinned me down to the ground.

-What the fuck are you doing!

-eh?

-You Need to rest you idiot!"

-Ke-

-Don't just fucking leave like that again!

I sighed and looked Kevin in his eyes before leaning in to kiss him.  
liquid was falling down on my face.  
I looked up at Kevin and stopped my kiss.  
Kevin was crying.  
He took me up and carried me off to the same room I was in when I woke up.  
He placed me down in the bed and then he pressed a button and said.

-I found him, you can stop looking.

-ok Mr, Barr.

So that's why everyone seems busy. They was looking for me.  
I sat up and looked back up at Kevin that was dragging a chair over to me that I hadn't noticed earlier.  
He sat down and held my hand.

-Sorry.

-For what?.

-For not coming earlier.

He gripped my hand harder and rested his head on the bed.

-Its not your fault.

-I know.

It was clear now that it was Kevin that had found me.

-Did you break into my house?

-Yeah.

-You'll fix the door will you?

-Sure.

-What else did you do?

-I beat up you're parents.

-Sigh.

-And?

-Got them arrested.

-...

-I see.

A man in a coat came in and looked at us.

-Hello Mr. Vincent.

-Hello?..

-Jean Pearl.

-Mr. Pearl.

-Jean please.

-Jean.

-How are you feeling?

-A bit dizzy, some sore parts, a bit of an headache.

-Anything more?.

-No.

-I see. Well You lack nutrietion and vitamins. And short on water in take. You're ears are a bit swollen but that will go over by a few days.  
The parts where you're sore is probably where you was bound down and will take sometime to heal at least 5 days after that you may get some blue marks. The other wounds and scars are all healed but we sewed some of them together so you will have to come back to remove them later.  
We will keep you here for 3 more days to be sure that nothing more is damaged.

-I understand.

-Then I will take my leave now. Oh. And press the button beside your bed if you need anything.  
I nodded and the doctor left. Kevin was still leaning on the bed with his head and held my hand. I laid down again and stared at Kevin.

-Do you want anything from the store?.

I heard Kevin mumble.

-Something more to drink would be nice.

-I see.

I heard beeping and Kevin sat up straight with his phone in his hand.

-The dorks will come by again with some of your stuff.  
I smiled at the thoughts of my two friends coming by.

-stop looking like you like them more than me.

Kevin hissed at me.

-Jealous?

-No.


	15. Chapter 15

The image and the sounds was playing in my dreams making me wake up cold sweaty. Kevin supported me and calmed me down when I had them. He Holds my hand when i sleep and hugs me when I cry.  
Kevin had informed me that I was down there for about 8 days straight and on the 8th day he got suspicious and decided to just break in since my parents wouldn't say anything. So it wasn't strange that it got stuck in my head. Slow and steady I got back a bit of my sanity and my sleep. After being there for 3 days straight I went home with Kevin.  
The first thing that we did was fix up what was broken from the fight between my parents and him. Then my front door.  
And the basement?, Well. Let's just say no one will ever go down there again. I settled down and a few days went by. Kevin stayed with me at home with permission from his parents of course.  
It meant a lot to me that Kevin was with me through everything.  
A few days passed again and it was time to go back to the hospital to remove my stitches from my older and newer wounds.  
My high tolerance for pain helped me though it. It only tickled a bit for me.  
Everything was better than before, my emotions, my life, my body, maybe not my mind.  
And the person called Leo Taurus came by. He was a detective. And he wanted to see my emotions from the written letter and how I would respond to this, because he was suspicious of my parents by how they got so many resultates that worked on the human body perfectly. He apologized for not telling me earlier and for not finding out sooner. He found out about what they did to me the day after Kevin found me.  
After that he left and I probably wouldn't see him again, now that the police have my parents keeping them away from me.  
A few times some officers came by and asked other questions like, How long has it been going on like this?, What did you think?,  
What do you want to do?.  
And i couldn't really answer that since I had finally after years i felt a bit of fear for them. The experiment was terrifying and something I would rather never ever think about. I didnt even know what they tried to accomplice with it, What resulted were they hoping to get? Whats the purpose?. Those was left unanswered because my parents refused to say anything during the questioning.  
It must have been top secret.  
Things were calming down day by day. Ed and Eddy didn't say anything about it.  
I was glad that they didn't because I would probably have to think back to the horrible memory.  
I went on Dates and made love with Kevin after about a month. We was thinking about becoming "Roommates" after that.  
We went to talk to Kevin's parents and they was Okay with everything and they supported our love. Kevin shoot up in excitement and was happy as ever. I was very happy as well but still couldnt express it clearly.  
in school everyone seemed cool about it and people started taking interest in me as well. I learned the truth why people was staring at me all the time when I didn't wear my hat, I was to cute to look away from is what I was given as an answer.  
I stopped wearing my hat since the motorbike accident. started living with Kevin. Days, Months, a few years went by without problem.  
We grew up, I got a bit more muscles and became taller. Kevin builded up a few more muscles even though I thought he didn't need them.  
His hair grew to but Kevin cutted it right of. My Hair was long enough so i only cut the tips when it grew out to much.  
Then On a day out on a Date Kevin proposed to me in the middle of the street. Of course i said yes.  
Ed And Eddy Was happy for me, Eddy always thought he made me suffer with his scams so he decided that he would accept me and Kevin to be together.  
Ed Ended up hitting it off with May. And Eddy Finally got Nazz the girl he had longed for as long as I can remember.  
The other kids in cul-de-sac got there own lifes going to. Jimmy started dating Sarah. Rolf and Jonny? Rolf got a huge farm running somewhere in the country I couldnt remember where. Johnny got into a good college and let go of plank. Marie and Lee set off somewhere with some guys and left May with Ed.  
My parents was punished by the government and wouldn't be let out until I was about 26 years. I would have to deal with them when they will be let out but now I have Kevin to support me.  
But we moved to New York after 1 year of marriage life.  
Life was running smoothly.  
We got jobs, Adopted a kid and named him Jim.  
I was Happy. And im still Happy. Life will keep going for us until the day we die, And that won't be soon...

* * *

**Guys, my heart is aching because I have to end this story here im sorry but I thought it was time, and I really loved to write all this. Some brokoro in the progress but it was worth it. All the reviews I got I am very grateful for your response and I am thankful for you guys for liking this story. Fortunately I have some ideas for a new KEVEDD Story that probably I will start writing sooner or later. But For now. This Story has come to an end and a new one will open.**

**XOXO**

**-Shiro-Sensei-**


End file.
